Negative Sanity
by bakurakrazie
Summary: AHH! A FIC OF MINE THAT ISH NOT PURE HUMOR! dies anyway, this is for a contest initiated by HCG. see inside for more details of what goes on
1. Start to insanity

B/k: hello! If you may notice in the beginning that this is not my usual style of writing, well you are right, it is HCG's. We are-  
  
D/s: *cough*  
  
B/k: fine, I am doing this for a contest of HCG. READ SHADOW TURNED LIGHT IF YOU ARE TO UNDERSTAND THIS! Also, read negative chaos after, it ish good and in the process of being finished.  
  
D/s: well, here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: B/k: we own nada! (nothing) we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and we don't even own the plot idea, that is how poor and un-owning we are! ^___^ . . . wait, that is depressing . . .  
  
D/s: -__- when her stuff comes in it shall be written in script form, so until than, it is HCG's stuff. Oh, and to understand it, you must read Shadow turned light and reading negative chaos could not hurt, this takes place after STL  
  
Kawari leapt behind the pair of overturned cars quickly, the report of gunfire blazing in his ears and a spray of bullets clashing to the ground where he had originally stood. He groaned softly in pain and leaned back against one of the car wheels, observing his momentary shelter.  
  
It was much the shape of a triangle--the wall of a brick building made up one side, while the overturned cars made a second wall. The third side was open, his means of entry and escape. At the moment, his shelter also served as his prison; he had no chance of making his way out of it without being shot down by the Hand of the Shadow's agents.  
  
Kaeru, his yami, dived inside the shelter soon after him, stopping only momentarily to fire several bullets rapidly from a stolen pistol. Several screams were heard from the unseen other side, where the Hand's agents stood--Kaeru had excellent aim, and rarely missed unless he was in a blind fury. Three more agents were down for the count.  
  
Sheathing Gin Hebi, which until that moment had been clutched in his black- gloved hand, Kawari groaned, "How is it out there?"  
  
"Not good," Kaeru replied, frowning. "We can hold them off for now, but if they call reinforcements..." he let it hang.  
  
"Everything's going wrong today," Kawari muttered. He pulled a strip of cloth from his pocket and quickly began wrapping it around the deep cut on his arm, using his free hand and teeth to tie it tightly and ignoring the stinging, painful sensation it caused. After a few minutes, he finished; it wasn't perfect, but it would serve as a temporary bandage until he could get the proper medical help.  
  
Kaeru wordlessly bent down, ripping more cloth from his dark gray tee-shirt that was underneath his jacket, and hurriedly bandaged a second cut on his hikari's lower thigh. He'd been stabbed there, god knew how, but the bleeding had been becoming more rapid due to the lighter being's use of his leg, and the spirit knew it had to be bandaged quick.  
  
Kawari frowned at this. "Aren't you going to patch yourself up a bit first? It's not like we're going anywhere for a while."  
  
Kaeru shook his head. "Priorities, aibou. You come first. I can always return to the Ring and form a new body for myself, should it come to it."  
  
Kawari shrugged, taking up the gun Kaeru had placed on the ground in case of attack, but all the while keeping his eye on his yami. The spirit's wounds were considerably worse, due to the fact that his body was expandable and could heal itself simply by returning to it's item. The Negative Ryou could count at least six bullet holes in various places (including one uncomfortably close to the yami's heart), other stab wounds, and quite a bit of bleeding. Kaeru would have to return to the Ring soon or his temporary body would die.  
  
"I don't understand," Kawari muttered, after several minutes had gone by in silence between the two. He spoke mostly for a change in sound; the fire of bullets and shouts of the Hand of the Shadow's agents was not something interesting to listen to. "We were supposed to have backup, Kaze told us that in the mission briefing. I'd trust him, so what happened to the squad he was sending to cover us?"  
  
"I don't know," Kaeru admitted, leaning back to sit next to his aibou against the broken, twisted frame of one of the overturned cars. "They should have shown up long before now. Because they didn't, we're stuck surrounded by the enemy in a makeshift shelter and hoping for the best." Neither of them said it, but it was a likely possibility that they could die then and there.  
  
Kawari was about to reply, but at that precise moment a small beep in his left ear claimed his attention. It was his communicator, of sorts; months before, while he had still been Mind-Lost, a silver earring had been installed that was actually a well-hidden radio-like device. The frequency that connected to the earring was well guarded, and practically impossible to tap. It was also private, and usually only used for the white-haired teen's spy missions, when carrying a larger communicator would be foolish if he should ever get caught--while no one would ever suspect an innocent little silver hoop.  
  
Kawari had resented it at first, for it was one of the few things Kaeru had ever done to his body without permission (though, to be fair, how was Kaeru supposed to ask him when his mind was trapped in a labyrinth of the darkest terrors?). Yet now, at this particular moment, he thanked every god he could think of for having it--perhaps he could somehow tell another of his predicament.  
  
Pressing his finger to the silver hoop, Kawari hissed loudly so that he could be heard. "Yes?"  
  
"Where on Earth are you?" Kaze, voice full of frantic anger, spat over the communicator link. "Why aren't you in place? The other squads are standing by, they're waiting for your signal, and you're not there!"  
  
"Listen," Kawari hissed back. "The squad that was supposed to act as backup for us never came. We went through the first part of our mission, and ended up getting trapped in a street full of Hand agents. We can't get out."  
  
There was startled silence on the other side of the line, before Kaze muttered, "What? Never showed?" He contemplated this for a second, before asking, "where are you?"  
  
Kawari glanced up from his little makeshift shelter--or prison--and stared down the road at a smoldering street sign. "Kyofu Avenue."  
  
"Right. Mako and his squad are in that direction. I'll send them over right away; they'll bail you out. We're aborting this mission."  
  
"What?!" Kawari all but shrieked. "You can't abort it, this is important, it's--"  
  
"It's risking too many lives, and something's wrong. I want to find out what's up with that squad that never showed. Blue Eyes, out." The link snapped off, and Kawari sighed.  
  
Kaeru had noticed his hikari's conversation over the communicator, and had taken the time to return to the Ring and form a new temporary body for himself. Now looking as though he'd never suffered an injury, he asked, "What news?"  
  
"Mako and his squad are coming to get us out. Then Kaze's dropping the mission."  
  
"Figures." The spirit sighed and dropped his head back against the car. "Now we wait."  
  
Twenty minutes, they spent in that hell, hoping against hope that death would not come before their aid. After twenty minutes, however, the sounds of gunfire and yelling changed; the yelling became more frantic, the gunfire louder, as if shots were being exchanged. And then...  
  
Kawari's communicator earring snapped on again, and Mako's deep, usually cheerful voice yelled, "We're here, where are you guys?!"  
  
Kawari could not keep the gratitude out of his voice. "Behind the two cars that have been flipped over. One's red, the other's green."  
  
"Got it. I see 'em. I'm coming over for you guys, hold on."  
  
The link snapped off once more, and Kawari relayed this new information to Kaeru. The spirit nodded. "Good. Here, give me the gun; I can move around more than you can, and it'll be more use in my hands."  
  
Kawari nodded dully, handing over the weapon and waiting. Only moments later, Mako slipped around the opening in their little prison, staring down at his two fellow Opposition agents.  
  
"Okay, let's get going. Kawari, your leg's wounded, I can see that--don't think you should be walking on it. Here." As the hikari stood, wavering slightly, Mako swung one of Kawari's arms over his shoulder, holding the teen upright. The light looked somewhat annoyed at having to be helped, but nodded gratefully in any case. Even so, he slipped Gin Hebi out of it's sheath once more, aiming to fight off any enemies that were stupid enough to come too close to him and his rescuer.  
  
And then they moved off. Battling their way through the midst of gunfire and screams, they made their way back towards Mako's squad. The men and women under the ocean-loving agent's command were covering for them, firing and taking out any Shadow of the Hand agents that looked interested in harming Kawari, Kaeru, or Mako.  
  
Eventually, the threesome met up with the rescue squad, moving into the depths of the fighting Opposition agents, where the two injured, white- haired fighters had less of a chance of coming to harm. Then, slowly, but in a practiced manner, the squad began backing off, moving backwards down the street and away from the Hand of the Shadow. The opposing Hand agents did not pursue them, having their own troubles, and so escape was fairly easy.  
  
Nearly an hour later, the squad found themselves in a lightly populated area, and had stopped to take care of the wounded and to check in with Kaze and the rest of the Opposition. It was then that Kawari was given the professional medical treatment he needed, though he looked highly angry at the fuss one of the medical men was making over "just a few cuts."  
  
Kaeru had other things on his mind. What had happened to the squad that was supposed to be covering them? They hadn't shown up, and it had nearly cost himself and his aibou their very lives.  
  
"You're wondering about it too, hmmm?" Kawari asked, frowning.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I still don't understand...Mako says he tried contacting the leader of that squad, and he got no answer. Nothing."  
  
"I wonder what happened to them. Were they killed?" A possibility, but Kaeru doubted it.  
  
One of the women from the squad overheard their conversation and turned towards them. "Er...sirs...were you talking about the missing men?" she asked slowly, looking concerned.  
  
"Yes," Kawari said, giving the woman a side glance. "Know anything about them?"  
  
"Yes, yes I do!" she said suddenly, her voice sounding excited, but nervous. "I...I think I saw them!"  
  
"Really?" Now both Kaeru and Kawari were listening.  
  
"Yeah. I was on scouting duty, see, and...well, I saw a whole bunch of men walking along on one of the streets, and the next moment...they vanished!"  
  
"Vanished?"  
  
"Yeah...just like if they teleported or something." The woman looked apologetic. "Look, I know I sound crazy, but..."  
  
"Oh no, on the contrary," Kaeru answered, smiling slightly, "you've been quite a help. Thank you."  
  
Once the woman had departed, Kawari turned back to his yami. "Are you thinking what I am?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Kaeru muttered, deep in thought. "I can say one thing, though."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Something is seriously wrong with the Balance, and our Realm." (okies! This is the end of HCG's thingy!)  
  
Just than, a silver portal opened up and guess what, It sucked them up. Meanwhile, on the other end of Kawari's communiqué the same thing was happening, that is right the CEO of Kaiba Corp.'s negative self was going through the portal as well as well as one more portal opening, unbeknownst to any of them. Now, let us take a look at what is happening in the True Realm.  
  
Joey: *is scarfing down pizza like there is no tomorrow*  
  
Tristan: *is doing the same* aw man Joey, I think you're gonna win this!  
  
Joey: was dere any doubt?  
  
Ummmm lets go to Yugi in the True realm . . . and get me a barf bag, that is a sight I never want to see again!  
  
Yugi: *is sweeping out the game shop when he hears the bell signaling that someone is entering the shop* hmm? *looks up* oh! Hi Jo- . . . wait a minute, you're not Joey!  
  
Saguru: *nodding in acknowledgement towards Yugi* Been a while, huh? Of course, I never really expected to see you again.  
  
Yugi: /Yami?/  
  
Yami: //yes, Yugi?//  
  
Yugi: /could you maybe come out here for a second?/  
  
Saguru: *sees the glazed look in his eyes* Hey, Yugi are you alright?  
  
Yami: *appears . . . just as Joey enters the shop*  
  
Joey: *blinking in shock at Saguru*  
  
Saguru: *has jumped into the standard defense position with his hand ready to draw his gun at appearance of Yami*  
  
So, being the mature one, Yami maintains his dignity  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
. . . or not -__-'  
  
Yugi: *trying to calm everyone down* Joey, remember the theory of the realms thing a couple of months ago? Well, here is one of them. Saguru, it is fine, he is not like the Negative Yami, and Yami . . . STOP SCREAMING!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: AHHHHHHH- okay  
  
Joey and Saguru: *blink, blink*  
  
Yugi: okay, so, Yami in this realm is good, and not evil.  
  
Saguru: *relaxes his stance, but still tense*  
  
Yugi: and Joey in this realm is . . . erm, not as intelligent as you are  
  
Joey: yep! Dat's right, I'm all . . . hey, wait a minute . . .  
  
Saguru: so, why do you think we came here?  
  
Yugi: I dunno, I mean, last time I went to you, so we could fix something there, but now . . . now you came here maybe to fix something here.  
  
Yami: hmmm, but the question is what . . . and stop getting ready to point that gun at me.  
  
Saguru: right *totally relaxes his stance, no hand ready to point gun at Yami* sorry  
  
Yugi: well, maybe it could be th- *door opens and he is interrupted*  
  
Joey: . . . *blinking a bit and looking at who is at the door . . . for about 1 second, than reacts* KAIBA! I AM NOT LETTIN' YOU DESTROY ANY MORE CARDS! *jumps on him holding up his collar threateningly*  
  
Kaze: *blinking in shock* ummm, I am very confused as what to do.  
  
Joey: don't give me dat! You make me sick! Comin' in this game shop in your big flowey trench coat with the flames on the bottom . . . that usually doesn't have flames on the bottom and you are not Kaiba are you?  
  
Kaze: heh, no, well, I am Kaze, from the Negative Realm.  
  
Joey: ahhh, I see *gets off him* sorry 'bout dat.  
  
Kaze: well, Yugi told me that the true realm was not as . . . kind as me  
  
Joey: you can say dat again.  
  
Yugi: *inclines head as show of respect*  
  
Saguru: *waves hand in response to Kaze entering the room*  
  
Joey: . . . uhhhhh *bows*  
  
Kaze: *holding hand up as if to halt it* okay, so any theories on why we are here?  
  
Yami: *has been hiding in the shadows so as not to be seen*  
  
Yugi: well, we don't really know, but I think that Yami might have an idea or something.  
  
Kaze: *suddenly tensing and scanning the area quickly, he see Yami due to his acute senses and goes over to him, and holds him up roughly*  
  
Yami: O__O *eep!* (A/n: that's right, eep is in asterisk's. it is now an action)  
  
Kaze: *harshly* what do you want?  
  
Joey: hey! Negative Kaiba! Let Yami down! He didn't do anything to anybody!  
  
Yugi: Joey's right, Kaze, that is the true realm Yami.  
  
Yami: yes! They're right! I'm innocent . . . and fragile!  
  
Kaze: *lowering him, gently* right, sorry about that . . .  
  
Yami: that's okay; I kind of know how you feel. I hate him as much as you do.  
  
Joey: hey, Negative Kai- I mean, Kaze. Was anyone else sent through the portal?  
  
Kaze: I'm not really the person to ask. That would be Saguru, he saw other people.  
  
Saguru: actually, as far as I know, only I and Kaze came here. (A/n: D/s: hikari, didn't HCG say that a whole squadron went missing? B/k: . . . SHUTUP!)  
  
Tristan: *suddenly coming in, panting* JOEY! I was . . . coming *pant* back from the pizza place and *pant* I saw Kaiba come in here and *pant, pant, pant*  
  
Yugi: okay, before you run out of breath, let me explain. Remember that whole different realm thing from a few months ago?  
  
Tristan: well, yeah, but *sees Saguru, Kaze, and Yami* O__O GAK! YAMI! IS THIS THE NEGATIVE YAMI?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE, JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!!!!  
  
Yami: -__-' he's not even in the negative realm and he reacts like this. Oy.  
  
Yugi: how he remembers all this, but does not remember the math test that is mentioned the day before about 20 times is a complete mystery to me . . .  
  
Tristan: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Kaze: *a little shaky, I mean, the Tristan in his realm was killed* ummm, this is the true realm Yami . . .  
  
Suddenly!  
  
Kawari: *comes in, still bandaged (A/n: B/k: HA! I STUCK TO IT THIS TIME!)*  
  
Joey: Bakura! What happened to you?!  
  
Kawari: *about to say something about him not being the Bakura they think he is, when he also spots Yami* *inward gasp*  
  
Kaeru: *comes out, sees Yami and narrows his eyes*  
  
Joey and Tristan: *see Kaeru and narrows eyes*  
  
Yugi: *seeing jumping of the gun and jumps in front of the inevitable Kaeru gun* GUYS! Kaeru, this is true realm Yami, he is not a maniac, just has issues with 2 Joey's (A/n: Yami: -__-') and Joey, Tristan, Yami, this is not Bakura, or his yami, these are Kawari, and Kaeru. He is nice . . . and another thing, if one more person thinks that a person in the opposite realm is the one from their realm I am going to get angry. And trust me, you won't like me when I'm angry . . . (A/n: I COULDN'T RESIST! And I dun own).  
  
Joey: yeah, you won't. Trust me. The only thing scarier than an angry Yugi is an angry Tèa.  
  
All from true realm: *nod in agreement*  
  
Kaeru: *still eyeing Yami suspiciously* sorry  
  
Yami: *is eyeing Kaeru suspiciously, probably because of the true version of himself* quite all right, I have been getting that a lot . . . even from Tristan  
  
Tristan: ^__^' heh heh. So, Kawari was it? Why are you hanging out with him?  
  
Kawari: *he has not been having an eyeing suspiciously match* I don't understand, what do you mean?  
  
Joey: he means, why are you hangin' out with dat creep of a yami.  
  
Yugi: what did I say about jumping to conclusions . . .  
  
Kawari: hmm? *thinks for a moment* oh, yes! I remember now, Yugi told us about that. You see, Kaeru is not like the true realm version of himself.  
  
Yami: *finally stopping the contest he was having there* hey, that reminds me, didn't you invite everyone over to the game shop today? (A/n; D/s: hikari, wasn't Tristan going home when he saw Kaze go into the shop? B/k: . . . ummmmm, no comment?)  
  
Yugi: yeah . . . even Kaiba said he'd come.  
  
Kaze: you got my True self to come? But how? I heard he was not the most sociable with you.  
  
Yugi: welllllllllllllll . . . *flashback of him doing the biggest most kawaii puppy-dog eyes (enforced by Mokuba) Kaiba hesitating, saying no, and than Yugi starting to get angry, and as the flashback fades out you can hear sounds of girlish screams brought to you by Kaiba* he decided to turn over a new leaf *evil grin*  
  
All else: O__O'  
  
Just then! Some of the aforementioned friends decided to come in.  
  
Tèa: look who I found walking along at a snail's pace *points to Kaiba and Mokuba*  
  
Joey: great, just great.  
  
Saguru: *not realizing the other's personality* ^__^ hello, how are you doing?  
  
Kaiba: O__O . . . GAH! TWO CHIHUAHUAS!!!!  
  
Joey: I AM NOT A CHIHUAHUA!!  
  
Kaze: excuse me, what's that you're calling him?  
  
Kaiba: *enunciating each syllable* a chi-hua-hua!  
  
Kaze: *a bit menacingly* I don't think you should call him that . . .  
  
Kaiba: well why *looks at the speaker finally and speaks squeakily* not?  
  
Saguru: well, at least he should stop buggin' you for a while, right? *speaking to Joey after seeing Kaiba's expression*  
  
Joey: ^________________________________^  
  
Kaze: *upward eye roll . . . as Bakura comes in the shop*  
  
Bakura: hello ever- . . . *in a state of shock, the first thing he saw was Kaeru*  
  
Kaeru: *is still eyeing Yami, but turns sideways as he feels eyes on him*  
  
Bakura: *takes a step back out of instinct* . . . w-w-what do you want?  
  
Kaeru: eh?  
  
Bakura: why are you here and how did I not notice you were out?  
  
Kaeru: oh, I am from a different realm and I am not like your yami at all. In fact from what I heard it seems as if I hate him.  
  
Bakura: oh, okay. *And then the Earth collapsed on itself killing everyone in all the realms ever.*  
  
*switch to a girl sitting at a computer banging her head on the keyboard repeatedly* frtvgyhutvgfrtyr fyutrsvgfbt hsdfgvghb iosadrya  
  
Some random people that hate the breaking of the fourth wall: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND GET ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
Girl: *equivalent to what Joey did after Mako interrupted him when doing that turn* alright! Sheesh! V__V' alright, lets re-do this . . .  
  
Kaeru: eh?  
  
Yami: Bakura, it's alright. This isn't your yami . . .  
  
Kawari: he's mine.  
  
Bakura: . . . and you are? *can obviously see that it is him*  
  
Kawari: I am you, in another realm. Everyone here calls me Kawari, and this is Kaeru *points to his yami*, Saguru *points at him*, and Kaze *point*  
  
Girl: *sigh* this is not much better . . . plus it is rude to point  
  
SRPTHTBOTFW: ARGH!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *kill her*  
  
Girl: @__@' sorry . . .  
  
Kaeru: *looking back at Yami* thanks.  
  
Yami: *completely bewildered* ZUH?!  
  
Girl: Zuh? What was I thinking?!  
  
SRPTHTBOTFW: grrrrrrr . . . *advance on her menacingly*  
  
Girl: O__O' on second thought I like what I have written and will stop the breaking of the fourth wall . . . now.  
  
Kaeru: you helped me out there, from what I have heard from Yugi, my True self can be a real pain in the *HONK!*  
  
Mokuba: *kawaiily oblivious to everything that happened* ^__^ look! A fake car horn! *HONK!* don't you think this is cool, Seto? *turns toward him* check that, Setos . . . O__O WHAT?!  
  
Yugi: *explains everything from the beginning, even from when he went over to their realm* (A/n: B/k: you wanna know what happened? Well, stop being so lazy and read HCG's fic! D/s: so says the too lazy to type everything out person* B/k: grrrrr . . . )  
  
Mokuba: *realizes how awkward this must be for Kaze* . . . *goes over and hugs (A/n: B/k: FRIENDLY! FRIENDLY I TELLS YA!) him*  
  
Kaze: *in shock than smiles down at him with slight tears coming at the corners of his eyes*  
  
Kaiba: O___O *was still in shock from his first shock* . . . *this does not help any*  
  
Bakura: *has finally re-gained the ability to speak* so. *gulp* you're not evil?  
  
Kaeru: no. *narrows eyes*  
  
Bakura: *gets a bit unnerved at this*  
  
Kaeru: *eyes still narrowed* which reminds me. Where is that creep of a true self of mine?  
  
Bakura: . . . . . . Ummm, in my soul room, why?  
  
Kawari: *interfering* all right, all right. Let's try to keep this G . . . we have a child in the room.  
  
Mokuba: eh?  
  
Kaze: never mind . . . (A/n: B/k: just a note. Whilst writing this I have a cold in 1.25 nostrils . . . don't ask)  
  
Tèa: so, shouldn't we find out why you guys are here?  
  
Kaeru: well, we do know that there is more than likely a slight imbalance in the realms . . .  
  
Tristan: makes sense, but what could it- *is cut off as someone enters the shop* gee, it probably was not the best idea to meet out in the front of the shop like this, huh?  
  
Joey: yeah . . .  
  
B/k: (A/n: WOOT!) *was the one that walked in* hey Yugi, I- *sees Kaeru first* *eyes narrow and goes up to him and holds his collar in her hand and she does everything very menacingly* how dare you come out here, how dare you step foot into this room and show your face here?! *has been staring directly into his eyes* You're nothing but a baka, you're . . . you're . . . you're not the person I thought you were. *lets go of him and bows Japanese style* gomen-nasai (A/n: I beg your pardon)  
  
Kaeru: *relatively shocked throughout the whole thing and is now blinking* well, that was interesting to say the least . . .  
  
B/k: yeah, I thought you were maybe him, but . . . you're different. Both in your physical features, and in your aura . . . (A/n: B/k: well, I should probably tell you how I know about Eb and other peoples and things if I do not go to their school and hang out with them right? *camera moves up and down indicating a yes* well, the answer is very simple it is- LOOK! A MONKEY! *points at non-existent monkey in the corner of the room* oh, it is there, don't worry. Just keep looking for it for the next couple of hours *walks off stage* suckers . . . )  
  
Kaeru: umm, well, I guess I can understand. Humph, I mean, I know I hate my true self probably as much as anyo- O__O did you say you can read auras?!  
  
B/k: *nodding* so anyway, Yugi I . . . *finally sees everyone there* o- kaaaaaaaaaay O__O'  
  
Kawari: umm, there are more people who are not the people you think they are.  
  
B/k: oh, okay, thanks Baku- you're not Bakura . . . *points at Bakura* that is.  
  
Kaeru: you are good . . .  
  
B/k: ^__^ gracias! Means thanks in Spanish.  
  
Yugi: How do you know about the yamis anyway?  
  
B/k: *like Sternum (A/n: from Amanda show, dun own either)* how didn't I know?  
  
All else: @__@'  
  
Yami: well, in order to explain the 'extras' there is a story needed to be told. Well, I guess I can sta- *stops as B/k holds her hand up as if telling him to stop or to not bother* eh?  
  
B/k: gimme a sec? *closes her eyes as if to concentrate than opens them after a while* ahh, okay. I see.  
  
Yugi: uhhhh, what just happened?  
  
B/k: *calmly* I read your mind.  
  
Yugi: O__O!!!! I didn't feel anything though!  
  
B/k: yeah, it happens. Anyway, I think I have this figured out.  
  
Yami: yeah? *still unnerved at the mind reading thingy* how so?  
  
B/k: *pointing at him* that is Joey *point* and that is Saguru  
  
Joey and Saguru: *nod* yeah.  
  
B/k: *point* that is Bakura, and that *point* is Kawari  
  
Bakura and Kawari: *noddy, noddy* that is correct  
  
B/k: *point* that is Kaeru, and Eb should be in his soul room or something.  
  
Kaeru: O__O' Eb?  
  
B/k: stands for Evil Bakura.  
  
Kaeru: . . . kay  
  
B/k: *point* that is Kaiba, and that *point* is Kaze  
  
Kaze: yes, that is right.  
  
Kaiba: *still in shock*  
  
B/k: and that *point* would be negative Yami.  
  
All else: WHAT?! *turn toward door where NR Yami is indeed standing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
B/k: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL CLIFFIE! O__O' dude, I finally did an actual cliffie . . .  
  
D/s: wow . . . weird  
  
B/k: . . . MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
D/s: -__-  
  
B/k: ^__^ anyways, this is once again for HCG's contest. And guess what, I know something of the results!  
  
D/s: what do you know? And how?! The fic contest is not over with yet, it is impossible. \And even if it was you would not be able to know.  
  
B/k: BUT I DO!!!! I KNOW AN ASPECT OF THE RESULT!  
  
D/s: what?!  
  
B/k: hmmm, I dunno if I wanna tell you now, you doubted me.  
  
D/s: aww, come on . . .  
  
B/k: no  
  
D/s: please?  
  
B/k: no  
  
D/s: what about for your readers?  
  
B/k: . . . okay, fine  
  
D/s: ^__^ yes!  
  
B/k: well, the outcome of the contest is that I am not going to win.  
  
D/s: . . . that's it?  
  
B/k: ^___^' yep. But honestly, I am not gonna win. I know that, and I knew from when I started writing.  
  
D/s: but why DID you write this than?  
  
B/k: it's fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.  
  
D/s: -___-'  
  
B/k: well, until next time, this is me saying to read. And review if you so care to. You can even flame meh.  
  
D/s: -__- please flame her.  
  
B/k: ^____^  
  
D/s: *sigh* it might discourage her from being insane.  
  
B/k: NO! NOTHING SHALL STOP THE INSANITY THAT IS ME! *tosses head back in very evil laughter* . . .  
  
D/s: you injured your neck in the head toss, didn't you? *sigh* well, ja until next time. 


	2. 2 New Names

B/k: Okay first off . . . I needs give credit where credit be deserved. The idea that Tèa is very . . . 'convincing' when mad belongs purely to Flaed and her less than sane mind  
  
D/s: And of course, we are friends with her. Like we need more insanity around here -__-  
  
B/k: ^^ But of course! Oh, and speaking of insanity, some of you may have noticed a title change, ne? Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING, BLAH!  
  
D/s: -__- No, your story is too insignificant and horrific for anyone to notice . . . except maybe Daricio.  
  
B/k: *ignoring this* ^__^ Of course ya did! Now, the reason for this is because the negative of insanity is sanity. However, the negative of sanity is, yep, you guessed it, insanity! ^__^ This works bettah.  
  
D/s: -__- Sigh, hopeless, hikari. The sad part is she spent so long thinking this up . . .  
  
B/k: u.u Yyyyyeeeeeeez. 'Tish in the being of eemportante!  
  
D/s: Interesting, almost everything in that sentence came up in the spell check. Yet will she change her pattern of speech? No.  
  
B/k: Hey! You've got a red underline, too!  
  
D/s: No, no I do- *gets cut off*  
  
B/k: ^__^ *has put red marker underneath her nose* THERE! RED UNDERLINE!  
  
D/s: . . . HIKARI!!!!!!!! *begin fic chapter and chase scene*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NR Yami: *leaning against the door frame, all too calmly for most people* Hello.  
  
Kaiba: *finally gets out of the faint, as all Kaiba fans reading this shriek with joy*  
  
Kaeru: *immediately stepping in front of his hikari; Kawari, gun out* Explain now, or die. (A/n: . . . PG time.)  
  
Yami: *stepping forward in front of a lot of people in general* You had BETTER have a good reason for coming here.  
  
NR Yami: I . . . I'm not sure.  
  
Saguru: *is in the same position as Kaeru* What do you mean.  
  
NR Yami: Well . . . to be honest, I felt something almost drawing me here, maybe it was the power I felt, or the girl walking to the familiar pathway to where I once called home-  
  
B/k: That was *you* I felt following me?!  
  
NR Yami: *nod* But whatever it was, here I am.  
  
Kaze: *has had his knife out* So . . . you're here with no purpose?  
  
NR Yami: I think that's what appears to be the case.  
  
Kawari: Than why not leave.  
  
NR Yami: Well, as long as I'm here . . .  
  
Yami: Yes? What. Who are you after?  
  
NR Yami: No one . . . I just . . . sorry.  
  
Kaeru: Hmm?  
  
NR Yami: I'm sorry. For everything. For turning your worlds upside down, for causing so much stress and fear, for torturing you both mentally and physically, but most of all, I'm sorry for the lives I've taken . . . even the one that I used to protect most.  
  
Kaze: *practically hissing* Sorry? You're sorry?! Sorry isn't going to reverse time! Sorry isn't going to make all that not happen! SORRY WON'T BRING ANYONE BACK!  
  
Saguru: *putting a friendly hand on his shoulder, still holding the gun to NR Yami*  
  
Mokuba: . . . But, wouldn't the fact that he said sorry in the first place mean he wishes that it would?  
  
Kawari: *nodding* Mm, he has a point.  
  
Tèa: But still, he did a lot of things in your realm, they don't exactly let off murderers off if they say sorry in this one.  
  
Tristan: Yeah, with all that you did sorry most likely ain't gonna cut it.  
  
Yugi: *torn between the two sides; a little more against NR Yami*  
  
Yami: Sorry or not, you aren't going to get away with this so easily.  
  
Joey: YEAH! I heard about what you've done, I tink ya need ta be punished.  
  
B/k: *quietly* Hasn't he been punished enough, already?  
  
Kaiba: Hmm?  
  
Yugi: What do you mean, B/k?  
  
B/k: Well, he has to dwell on what he's done, for one point, making him attempt to kill himself.  
  
Kawari: Mmm . . . *not agreeing or disagreeing*  
  
B/k: On another hand, he has already been guarded over in the Negative Realm by members of the Opposition. (A/n: A little bit of Negative Chaos there for ya.)  
  
Saguru: True, but still-  
  
B/k: AND let's not forget the most important thing.  
  
Kaze: What.  
  
B/k: He didn't do any of it.  
  
Kaeru: *basically snapping* WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T DO IT?! YOU THINK MY HIKARI'S MIND WAS LOST IN A MAZE BY ITSELF?! THOSE DEATHS WERE ACCIDENTS?! YUGI DIDN'T DISAPPEAR FROM OUR REALM FOREVER DUE TO THAT CRIMINAL OR HIS OWN BAD JUDGEMENT!  
  
B/k: *very calmly* Did the Negative Realm Yami ask for the shadows to be take over him and his puzzle? I think not.  
  
Yugi: . . . That's true.  
  
Yami: Mm?  
  
Yugi: Well, when I 'defeated' him, more or less, I had to get rid of the shadows or impurities in his puzzle.  
  
B/k: And wasn't he also in immense pain while you were doing it?  
  
Yugi: Yeah, but how'd you . . . ?  
  
B/k: *taps her head* Mind reading powers. u.u  
  
Joey: Yeah . . . sure . . . *under his breath* Freak.  
  
Kaze: So he was in pain, big deal, what does that say about anything?  
  
B/k: It says that the shadows took over him so much that they made it so he couldn't control his own actions anymore.  
  
NR Yami: *head lowered slightly* That's very nice of you to say, but I really . . .  
  
Saguru: *finally realizing something* You know something, B/k was it? I don't think I've ever seen you. You're familiar, but . . . I dunno, maybe you just have a different personality or something.  
  
Kawari: Perhaps she is why we have been brought here?  
  
Yugi: But why would B/k be the reason? Did she do something wrong?  
  
Kaze: No, that probably wouldn't involve the people from our realm.  
  
Kawari: Actually, if you remember, HE *motioning to NR Yami* said that he was drawn here by her somewhat.  
  
Tèa: Do you think B/k and the sense of power he felt were related?  
  
Kaeru: Well, she *can* read auras and minds.  
  
B/k: She also *can* hear everything you say, because she's right here, and she'd also feel better if you weren't talking as if she wasn't even in the room.  
  
Kaze: Hmm. What's your deal, kid?  
  
B/k: *blink* My deal?  
  
Joey: Yeah, like why ya were defendin' dat creep. *he also motions to NR Yami*  
  
B/k: Well, I've always been a big forgiver. Like here in our realm, I forgave Pegasus after all he did, so why not NR Yami?  
  
Tèa: You FORGAVE Pegasus? You didn't have anything to forgive him for!  
  
Yugi: She may not have, but I kinda let it go . . . I mean he *did* do it for his wife . . .  
  
B/k: And technically sending someone to the Shadow Realm is worse than death. So that would technically make what Pegasus did wor-  
  
Saguru: Don't you dare even start ta say that what that jerk *points to NR Yami with his gun* did wasn't that bad. I lost a close friend (A/n: Referring to NR Tristan, 'cause HCG never said how close they were.), my best friend, my other best friend's brother (A/n: Again, she never said how friendly, but I can assume from how they currently act amongst each other.), and there were a LOT of innocent people whose lives were lost and tortured!  
  
B/k: All I'm saying is that it could defiantly be looked at in a different way. Look at him.  
  
NR Yami: *still leaning against the doorframe, head looking down*  
  
Kaze: Hmph. *but puts his knife back where it usually goes*  
  
Yugi: B/k, I think you're the only one to see things in his favor.  
  
Bakura: Wait . . . different personality in the Negative Realm, NR Yami 'drawn' to her, defending him, plus she can read auras and minds, guys. I think that you were summoned here because the realms want to give NR Yami a second chance . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
B/k: Hmm, not too bad an ending. Well, time to submit-  
  
D/s: YOU ARE NOT SUBMITTING THAT! You had it planned out you were giving him his new name in the True Realm.  
  
B/k: . . . I'm NEVER letting you read my plans again, D/s.  
  
D/s: u.u Now write.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami: Interesting theory, but I don't think most people are willing for accepting that quite yet.  
  
Kaeru: Guess that's what B/k'd be for then, huh? *all have weapons back where they belong, but still ready to attack*  
  
B/k: Err . . . sure.  
  
Kawari: I don't think she'll be that effective. She doesn't seem too confident and we're very adamant and unmoving in our view of him. (A/n: I wanted to make him seem more anti-NR Yami; he didn't appear so for a while.)  
  
Tristan: *about to say something when a form begins to . . . form next to B/k*  
  
???: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE SHADOW REAL- ACK!  
  
Kaze, Kawari, Kaeru, Saguru, and some others: *ready to defend and stop that form, but they don't need to*  
  
B/k: *has hugged the form 'round the middle, thus rendering it's arms useless* AWWW, D/S! YOU GOT SO MUCH BETTER AT THE EVIL LAUGH AND IT SOUNDS GOOD AND BELIEVABLE AND REALLY IMRPOVED AND, AND, AND . . .  
  
D/s (the mysterious form): -__- AND GET OFF OF ME, HIKARI!  
  
B/k: *letting go* ^^ 'Kay.  
  
D/s: -__- *murmuring while wiping non-existent dirt off of her, then finally looking up* . . . Hello.  
  
Tèa: Who are you?  
  
D/s: Her *motions to the one who previously hugged her* yami. Somewhat unwilling, but what're ya gonna do.  
  
Mokuba: *hesitant and shy* W-why did you mention the Shadow Realm?  
  
B/k: u.u 'Cause she always does that when she appears 'cause she's a baka.  
  
D/s: Yeah basi- Waaaait a minute.  
  
B/k: ^^''' So, as I was saying, I think NR Yami should have a new name.  
  
D/s and Yami: *simultaneously* Hmph. *look at each other and smirk*  
  
Joey: So, whaddya planning on namin' 'im?  
  
B/k: Well, since I'm going to attempt to be trying to let you guys see the other side of him, I was thinkin' maybe . . . Junyoh?  
  
Kaeru: Interesting 'turnleaf'  
  
B/k: ^^' Yeah, kinda didn't know how to say 'to turn over a new leaf' besides, even if I did it's too wordy.  
  
'Junyoh': So, Junyoh, eh?  
  
Yugi: Guess he's fine with it. So, how're you going to start showing us that he deserves a second chance, exactly?  
  
D/s: Wait, she's going to what?  
  
Kaiba: Attempt to show us that turn leaf over there deserves a second chance.  
  
D/s: Okay, first of all ha, second of all, yeah right, and third of all, hikari that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say you were going to do and you'll fail at it miserably.  
  
B/k: u.ú So supportive of me, isn't she. Plus, I think I can do it.  
  
D/s: I haven't really seen you win too many arguments . . . You're loud, though, but that won't help anything.  
  
B/k: I can *so* prove it, but first, we need to go to a certain spot . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D/s: You have no idea where the spot is, do you?  
  
B/k: . . . No.  
  
D/s: So, what's with this appearance of me, eh?  
  
B/k: I thought you knew my plans. *smirk*  
  
D/s: -__- Just reply to the reviews already.  
  
B/k: ^__^ KAY!  
  
Daricio-B/k: ^__^ HI DARICIO! And ya didn't hafta hit Marik, ya know, I can take it, I know I ain't winnin'. In fact, it's already over, so yeah. ^^'''' Heh, I was a little late in getting this up, but . . . Oh well. And yours WOULDA been pretty high in the stuff 'cause it was good an' she just didn't get your thing in. GARG! Poor you. Hey, I'ma go bug HCG to read and review, 'cause now she can review 'cause I didn't win anyway. Nyeheheh . . . Oh, and I wouldn't beat up Marik, anyway.  
  
Kikoken-B/k: I am SO sorry. In reality I wouldn'ta minded, but that's just 'cause I'm a baka-ish freak and I really, really feel bad about this. Gomen-nasai! *Japanese bow*  
  
Blair-B/k: Yeah, yeah, yeah, BITE ME! Wait, win what . . . OH no, if you think I'm payin' you a dollar at school you are wrong, little missy, you win nada. NADA! ^__^ Okay have a nice day.  
  
DVD185-B/k: Yamo's strange, you're strange, Ash's strange, Sha's strange, DVD185's strange, and Noa's random. ^^ Happy little bunch of muses, happy strange, random little bunch of muses. However . . . YER ALL FREAKS! ^__^ Which is why I'm friends with you.  
  
B/k: Okay, that's all of the review responses, not many, ne?  
  
D/s: It's 'cause the entry stinks.  
  
B/k: Be that as it may . . . I'm going to go bug HCG and Linka now, I mean Linka read, but she didn't review, so I'll go bug her now.  
  
D/s: Oh she'll be overjoyed. *upward eye roll*  
  
B/k: ^__^' Well, let's hope.  
  
D/s: I love how you miss the sarcasm. Well, see ya next time, everyone. 


End file.
